


A Letter To Sherlock

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Be My Family [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Kissing, Letter, Lunch, M/M, Sherstrade Month, Sherstrade Month 2017, ranch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9941303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: The next morning Greg and Sherlock woke up. They were laying just as they had been when they fell asleep. They woke up to Violet telling them breakfast was going to be ready in about thirty minutes, so they should grab a shower. They did just that, but probably not the way she meant. They got up and went into the ensuite of Sherlocks' bedroom. They got in the shower together, and started washing each other off. Greg then pushed Sherlock up against the tiled wall off the shower. He kissed him, again, and again. When they were done with their shower Sherlock was out of breath, and Greg was looking smug. They dried each other off, and got dressed. Sherlock put on a pair of ripped jeans, and a red t-shirt. Greg put on jeans, and a green t-shirt.Not edited, so sorry for mistakes.This one should be longer.





	

The next morning Greg and Sherlock woke up. They were laying just as they had been when they fell asleep. They woke up to Violet telling them breakfast was going to be ready in about thirty minutes, so they should grab a shower. They did just that, but probably not the way she meant. They got up and went into the ensuite of Sherlocks' bedroom. They got in the shower together, and started washing each other off. Greg then pushed Sherlock up against the tiled wall off the shower. He kissed him, again, and again. When they were done with their shower Sherlock was out of breath, and Greg was looking smug. They dried each other off, and got dressed. Sherlock put on a pair of ripped jeans, and a red t-shirt. Greg put on jeans, and a green t-shirt.

They then went to The room Sherlocks parents set up for Colin, and woke their son. They got Colin dressed and then all headed downstairs. They got Colin in a booster seat at the table, just as Mycroft and John came down with Sydney. Violet and Siger were putting the food on the plates. "Im going over to help Jack with the ranch later. Everything's been cleaned up, and I was wondering if you and Greg would like to come with me?" Siger asked Sherlock as they ate.

"I'd like to. What about you Greg?" Sherlock replied.

"I'll come." Greg answered.

They finished eating and then the three headed out to the Winston Ranch. Margret had Greg and Sherlock help her with the loft in the barn. They were cleaning it out, which was what Jace was doing when he was killed. Sherlock found their old yearbooks and some photo albums of just the two of them. He smiled and cried as he flipped through the albums. Greg came over and put his hand on Sherlocks shoulder. Sherlock put the albums down in his dad's car, because Margret told him to take them with him. They were of him anyways. 

They worked in the loft until noon, and Margret had them help with lunch. When lunch was done Margret sent Sherlock and Greg out to get Jack and Siger. "Hey lunch is done." Sherlock said as him and Greg entered the barn hand in hand.

"Your not dirty. Looks like we have something to reconcile Sherlock, and Greg." Jack said and began chasing Greg, as Siger began chasing Sherlock.

"No, there is no reason for me to get dirty." He said as he started running towards the house. Greg and Sherlock almost made it to the house when Jack and Siger caught them, which was surprising. They tackled Greg and Sherlock to the ground, knowing they wouldn't hurt them, because their backs were healed. They ended up covering both men with dirt by the time Margret came out.

"Go wash your hands and faces." Margret scolded the four men. Siger and Jack were laughing, while Greg and Sherlock were just smirking. "Now, don't make me say it again!" She almost shouted this time, and all four went and washed immediately.

"This is wonderful, honey." Jack said about half way through the lunch.

"Well thank the boys, they did it all, I ended up cleaning a bit." Margret told her husband.

"Greg, Sherlock, this is really good." 

"Yes boys, it is." Siger said.

"So, Sherlock, Greg how is the Yard doing?" Jack asked.

"Great." Greg said.

"Yeah, it really is." Sherlock said.

"So, there is a job worth it?" Jack asked smugly.

"Yes."

"Well that is wonderful for both of you." Margret said, then added, "Oh, Sherlock, there was a note we found while looking through some of Jaces' things. It's for you from Kyle, he must of asked Jace to give it to you, let me go get it."

"Ok." Margret came back down with a note. Kyle was Jaces' older brother by a year, and was actually Sherlocks age. Sherlock read for a little bit, the pit it in his pocket. "I'll finish it later, but thank you." After they hugged the Winston's good bye they went back to the Holmes'. When they got there Greg and John started playing with Sydney and Colin. Sherlock snuck away upstairs to his room. 

He sat on the bed with his back against the headboard, and started reading the letter.

_'Dear Sherlock,_

_I'm sorry it's been awhile since we have spoken. I have been in the army as you know. I'm coming home, I am invalid. I have to heal enough before they send me home though. Right now I am in a hospital in Germany. Jace told me about your husband and son in a phone call. I'm hoping I can get to meet them. I'm set to return to London April twenty fifth. I have a cellphone, so here's my number, (020)- 1453- 5101. I can text just not call in the hospital. I hope to see you soon, Sherlock. It will be great catching up with you. Also, Jace sent me a picture of your wedding. You picked a nice guy, plus he beat up the asshole Sebastian._

_Sincerely your friend,_

_Kyle Winston'_

Mycroft came in as Sherlock finished the letter. Sherlock was crying, so Mycroft went and sat on the bed next to his little brother. He pulled Sherlock into a hug, and just sat there holding his baby brother close. "Myc, does he know?" Sherlocks voice was quite and scared.

"Yes, he knows, would you like me to text him for you?" He murmured into his brothers hair.

"No, I should do it. What should I say?" 

"How about, 'Hey it's Sherlock. I'm sorry about Jace.' Then say what comes to mind."

Sherlock pulled out his phone and created a contact for Kyle. He then typed a message out.

**'Hey Kyle, it is Sherlock. I'm sorry about what happened to Jace. We caught the murder, and his accomplices. It was Edmund, Alex, and Mark. I wanted you to know I'd love for you to meet my family. Text me and we can come up with a time. See you sometime after you get back the twenty fifth. Hope we keep texting. -SL'**

After a few minutes there was a response.

**'Thank you for catching them. Can't wait to meet your family. Text me about something, I need conversation. -KW'**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this series. Please leave comments, and kudos. Please if you have an idea for another Sherstrade story separate from this series, or part of this series leave a comment. Also please comment any thoughts or feelings.
> 
> Please be respectful, or the comment will be deleted. Thank you.
> 
> Three days left in the month! This series will continue after this month. I really hope you enjoy these. Again please leave comments, and any ideas you may have, or thoughts.


End file.
